Black Station (Metro 2033 Level)
Black Station is a medium length sneaking level where Artyom has to make his way through the Nazi controlled Black Station to rendezvous with Ulman, with whom you will ride to Polis. It is one of the more difficult human-enemy based level as there are many Nazis and the smallest bit of noise can reveal your position. There are two possible ways through the station. Around through the generator room or through the main platform. The latter is not advised as there are many Nazis there. Overview As Artyom reaches the Black Station, a Nazi aims his weapon at him, luckily, Ulman takes out the Nazi with a well aimed throwing knife. Separated by a metal fence Ulman leaves Artyom a VSV and urges him to move on so they can meet later. Just like in the mission Frontline, there are at least two ways to complete this mission: sneaking or gunning, both moderately taxing by their own rights. Regardless of however it is achieved Artyom is able to move past the trapped front corridors, evade or eliminate conversing and patrolling Nazis, and navigate through abandoned tunnels. After eventually finding the way to the other side of the fence, and moving past the last patrolling Nazis Artyom is able to locate Ulman and his railbike. Upon climbing in Artyom's dangerous journey nears a close. As Artyom slips into sleep however he has another disturbing vision of the dark ones. The choice involved: flee from the approaching dark one, or stand and wait or walk into it as it approaches. Regardless of the choice, the level will conclude at the end of it. Positive Moral Points Some of the Positive Moral Points the player can obtain while moving through the Black Station: *Listening to the two Nazis talk about their homes. *Finding the secret room underneath a station behind some crates. **In this secret room, turning off the lamp, turning left and walking along the wall in a circle back to the lamp will infinitely give you moral points. It's unknown if this still just counts as the single point or if it gives multiple. *Turning off the generator. *Listening to the Nazis talk about the Dark Ones. *Taking the alternate route just after reaching the first train station, underground through some poisonous caves (You will end up behind the room Ulman was in). *Not killing any Nazis, which nets you the "Merciful" achievement. *The final point that can be obtained is during Artyom's dream, a Dark One tries to communicate with Artyom, and starts to walk towards him. Artyom hear someone, possibly hunter, yell "Run Artyom!" as a door behind him starts to close. If the player moves towards the Dark One or stand their ground, a Positive point is obtained, and a quote from Khan is heard. Related Achievements Trivia *The Black Station does not refer to any station on the Moscow metro map. This location is probably a Nazi outpost on the Serpukhovsko–Timiryazevskaya Line, somewhere between Serpukhovskaya and Polyanka stations. Gallery Black_station_alpha_0001.jpg|Black Station level from Metro 2033 alpha Black_station_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Black_station_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Black_station_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto Black_station_alpha_0005.jpg|Ditto 2011-08-27_00001.jpg Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Metro 2033 Category:Action Category:Stealth